Brothers From Other Mothers
by hpgeek512
Summary: From those shared gummy bears, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Samuel Evans were the tightest knit of friends in all of Lima. These are their stories of  family, heartbreak, happiness, mistakes, romance, friendship and brotherhood.


**_Summary: From those shared gummy bears, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Samuel Evans were the tightest knit of friends in all of Lima. These are their stories of family, heartbreak, happiness, mistakes, romance, friendship and brotherhood._**

**_This will be an ongoing series in which the title "Brothers From Other Mothers" is the name of the entire series. Each "section" or "part" will have it's own title. As of right now, the rating will be fairly low due to the ages of the boys but, will eventually creep into "Mature" territory as the boys grow up. There will be a fair amount of slash and het pairings, following canon. Though I am marking this story as AU, it will follow some of the story lines from both Seasons. Some definite pairings I already have in mind are Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/? and Puck/? (there's likely to be some experimentation going on with the boys (not neccessarily with each other) so don't expect Kurt to always want Blaine or some clear cut romance. There's going to be some confusion and betrayal going on...)_**

**_I suppose that is it for now. I don't own Glee, but I honestly don't think I'd want to. I'm an introvert, Glee garners too much attention lol._**

**_Enjoy. xoxo_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kut!"<p>

A soft brown haired boy with astounding rosy cheeks tentatively looked up from his colorful picture at the wildly waving hazel eyed boy across the room. The boy, Kurt, raised the hand that wasn't holding the blue crayon and wiggled his little fingers at his friend.

"Mo-_om_, doon't!" Hazel eyes whined, trying to escape the clutches of his mother and gaining the attention of the other two children playing quietly in the corner. Kurt pursed his lips: he didn't know why his friend always did this; _he_ liked his mommy's kisses and hugs. Kurt returned his attention back to his picture when he heard the teacher come back from the supply closet and greet the boy and his mother.

The boy bounced over to the table where his friend was working and took one of the three vacant chairs, plopping himself down.

"Hi, Noah." Kurt greeted.

"Whatcha doin'?" Noah asked leaning unnecessarily close into Kurt's space. He reached out, like every morning and felt the silky softness of Kurt's tie. It was blue today; the same color as his friends' eyes. Noah liked it.

Coloring the last cloud in with purple, Kurt grinned and said excitedly: "A picture, do you like it?" He pushed the work of art towards his friend.

Noah leaned back and stared at the picture, turning it sideways then upside down as if really pondering what to say. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at three disfigured colorful people.

Kurt pursed his lips once again (an action he'd picked up from his father). "That's you, me and Finn! See?"

"Then why..." Noah drifted off as both he and Kurt looked up towards the closed door as they heard the tell-tale sound of Finn's crying coming closer and closer. "Come on, hurry, let's hide!"

Kurt giggled, hurriedly grabbed his drawing and slipped out of his chair, following Noah. The two four year olds chose to squat behind the cubby holes near the back of the classroom.

"...leave me, momma! Please don't, I don't want to go! Pleaaase!"

Mrs. Hudson struggled to close the door behind her as her son clung to her legs. She smiled distractedly at the teacher who was standing off to the side wringing her hands as she watched the scene in front of her unfold, looking as if she wanted to jump in and the save the running-late-for-work mother. This was the second week of pre-K and while most children had grown accustomed to their parents leaving them here, young Finn had kept up the infamous "cling-n-cry" until this day.

"Finn, baby, you know momma's gonna be here to get you in a couple hours, right?" Carole asked her son, now face-to-face with his red, tear streaked face.

Finn nodded reluctantly and shrugged, his head down and sniffling.

She nudged his chin up gently and held a hand to his cheek. She needed to hurry; she couldn't be late to work again. "You'll have so much fun today with Noah and Kurt, just like the other days you've been here, alright?"

The tall four year old gave another nod.

Carole smiled brightly and patted his cheek lovingly. "That's my big boy. I'll see you later Finn, be good." She brushed the recently trimmed bangs aside and placed a kiss to his forehead before standing, wishing the teacher a good day and leaving.

"Finn?" The distraught boy turned to look up at his teacher, Ms. Terry. Her soft smile had a tentative grin slowly creep across Finn's face. He took her offered hand in routine and let her lead him to the table where his best friends usually sat waiting for him.

"Oh, that's odd. I could've sworn I saw Noah and Kurt sitting here coloring a minute ago. Maybe..." The tall red head stopped mid-sentence, cut off by a not so subtle giggle from behind the cubby holes. She peered through one of the empty squares and saw quite plainly the two boys in question, huddled together with their hands covering their eyes. "Why don't you put your pillow and blanket in your cubby Finn, while I go and find the boys, alright?" she said before walking off in the complete opposite direction.

"'Kay, bye!" Finn replied brightly, his tears now forgotten, before toddling over with his sleep gear to the cubby holes. As he crouched down to his designated cubby, he clearly spotted his friends. "Hey, guys I was lookin' for you!"

With that exclamation, the three boys ran off together, giggling their heads off, to play with the Little People town. As the rest of the class trickled in one by one, a new face appeared between the girl with curly hair who would never share and the boy with the runny nose who seemed to always have two fingers in his mouth. The new face boy had straight blonde hair, big brown eyes and an abnormally large set of lips which he would constantly worry between his teeth whenever someone would stare at his new face for too long. By the time the class had eaten their morning snack and gone over their letters, the new boy had been innocently questioned about why his mouth was like that, laughed at by the larger, slightly older kids when they saw him apply chapstick to his lips, and shunned by the kids who followed the larger, slightly older kids. The boy (the teacher had introduced the boy with a name but either the children forgot it or they chose to use the nickname they chose for him...) could be seen being consoled by their teacher as fat tears rolled down his cheeks when the teasing got to be too much.

"Alright now, no more tears Sammy. Ok, ok, you're alright." Ms. Terry hugged the sniffling boy to her, patting his head lightly. "Hey, what if we got you a special treat, hmm? Just for you?"

Nodding and smiling tentatively, the boy, Sammy, followed the tall red head to her desk where she opened and closed many drawers before she found what she was looking for. Brown eyes widened comically when they caught sight of the massive bag full of candy.

"Here we are, sweetie." Ms. Terry said, picking out a small packet of gummy bears and reaching over to place them in the pocket of the boys' blue jean shorts.

"There," she said, patting the stuffed pocket. "You wait to eat those until you get home, you hear?"

The child nodded his head in understanding before running off to play with the race cars he'd left on the table only to find his tormentors brutally ramming the toy vehicles together.

"Hey! I was playin' wid those fus!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Give it back!" Sam wailed as he tugged at the bright blue racer.

"Leggo! It's my caaar!"

"Ms. Te-"

"Ok children, time to go outside!" the teacher called out, clapping her hands together. "Come on, quickly."

The bigger boy let the toy go without warning, causing Sammy to fall backwards and get carpet burn on his elbows. His first instinct was to cry out to attract some pity comfort but when he saw everyone was busy, rushing to line up to go outside, he decided against it since it would've taken too much time and he wanted to play outside anyways.

"Come on Sammy, let's go play!"

Sammy looked up to find kind, bright blue eyes looking back at him and a very clean hand in front of his face. "You talk funny."

Kurt frowned. Hurt, he retracted his hand. "No I don't!"

"Uh-huh, s'kinda like a snake." Sam complimented the brown haired boy's lisp, thinking it cool. But, when he saw the boy's eyes start to water, Sammy quickly got up from the floor and gave the upset boy a hug. "S'okay, don't cry! I like how you talk. Is cool."

Kurt looked up quickly, never once had his lisp been called "cool". He smiled back at the new boy, forgiving him, and took his hand to lead him to the line that was rapidly filing out the door.

"Hey guys, Sammy's gonna play with us, kay?"

Finn smiled brightly at the new kid, waving enthusiastically from his spot beside Noah who totally ignored Kurt's statement, taking the blue eyed boy's hand to drag him over to the Duck Circle where there were kids already sitting on their preferred picture of a duck on the blacktop. Their teacher was standing in the middle, calling out that they were about to start up a round of Duck, Duck, Goose and if they wanted to play, they needed to hurry on over.

"Sit by me Kut." Noah said, settling down on his favorite blue and yellow duck.

"Kay, but you save dat one fuh Finn, kay?" Kurt tells Noah seriously, sitting on the pink duck to Noah's right.

Noah nods and slaps a hand onto the green duck with a yellow bandanna aroud its neck just as the kid with his fingers in his mouth began to sit down onto it.

"Owwaah! Ms. Terry, Justin is sittin' on my hand and won't get up!" Noah wailed, badly startling Justin who looked to their tearcher and began to cry, shaking his head furiously.

"Noo! I-I..." He didn't seem to know what to say since he was _sure_ there had been no hand there when he'd selected this particular duck and now it seemed Noah was really hurt, based on the fat tears painting his chubby cheeks.

Ms. Terry huffed a frustrated sigh and went over to the crying pair, gathering Justin up in her arms. "Justin, sweetie, did you sit on Noah's hand on purpose?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Justin shook his head furiously, unable to talk around his hiccuping sobs and his slobber covered fingers. He didn't want to go to time out!

"Alright, alright Justin, shh." She bounced the child lightly and turned to Noah who had stopped crying and was holding up his "injured" hand to her. She caught herself before she rolled her eyes at his pout, figuring out this was just another one of the little Puckerman's schemes to garner himself some sympathy. She crouched down and gave the small fingers a peck and a rub from her thumb before straightening. "Behave, Noah." she said before leaving to start the game, a sniffling Justin securely in her arms.

Noah smirked, wiping his cheeks of his fake tears as he watched his teacher walk away before a pair coming towards him caught his eye from the side.

"Finn! Sit here, sit here!"

The pair, Finn and Sammy, looked at Noah, the other boys' outburst having interrupted their giggle fest. Sam started to shuffle his feet and duck his head as he noticed there were no other ducks available near his new found friends for him to sit on. Finn looked to be at a loss as to what to do, as he looked from his best friend to his new friend, not wanting to leave Sammy by himself but also not wanting to go sit by the bigger kids on the other side of the circle. In the end, Finn chose to sit by Noah instead of being teased by the almost-five year olds.

Sammy was well into his nervous chewing on his lips by now; he felt betrayed by his new "friends" and when he failed to turn Kurt's attention from complimenting a girl's sparkly pink Keds onto him, he stomped his foot angrily and stalked over to the duck furthest from his tormentors but uncomfortably close to the overly curious girl who kept trying to lift up his shirt to take a peek at his belly button.

"Alright, kids! Who wants to start us off?" Ms. Terry called attention to the chattering children from the middle of the circle, Justin still with her, sitting in her lap and sucking his thumb. There was a chorus of "meee's" all around as the children stretched their hands in the air.

"Umm, Aaliyah! You start. And remember kids, keep your hands where?"

"Insiiiiide!" everyone yelled, shoving their hands towards the middle.

"Inside the circle, yes, so our fingers don't get stepped on. Okay, Aaliyah, you may start."

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duuuuck, goose!" Sammy laughed and clapped his hands along with the other kids in excitement as Aaliyah was chased by a chubby little girl named Lucy whose long brown pigtails had Sammy mesmerized as they bounced rythimically. Aaliyah ended up safe, quickly sitting back in her spot. The game went on with hardly any mishaps; Sammy had been chosen twice (once by Billy, the meanie and once by Kurt, who was suprisingly quick) and he was now sitting next to Kurt who was breathing slightly on the heavy side, having just barely escaped his friend Noah.

"Ugh, I need some water. M'tired." Kurt yawned, leaning back on his hands and grinning at Sammy, the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks standing out in the sun. Sammy smiled back and agreed. Luckily, Ms. Terry called the game to an end and Kurt and Sammy, along with half the class, was able to run to the three short, outside water fountains and slurp greedily.

Once Sammy and Kurt had gotten their fill, Kurt grabbed his new friend's hand and led him over to the Turtle sandbox rather than the main sandbox where the sun was relentless and the five-year olds from the kindergarten class were currently dominating it. Plus, Noah and Finn were already there playing... or rather trying to discreetly eat the sand, shooting looks in their teacher's direction every other second.

Kurt frowned in disgust. "Tha's yucky guys. My mommy said is yucky to eat sand."

"But it's good!"

While Noah and Finn grinned widely at Sammy's comment, offering him a small shovel full of sand, Kurt gaped at the three of them, pursing his lips as he watched as Sammy licked his dirty hand, stuck it into the sand and then proceed to lick it clean, crunching gleefully along with Finn and Noah.

"If you guys don't stop, I'm leavin' and gonna play with the girls!"

The other boy's immediately stopped, but not without whining while they brushed off their hands on their clothes. Kurt smiled triumphantly and sunk down into the cool, shaded sand box.

"Le's make a sancassle. You go get water Noah." Kurt directed, shoving a dirt crusted, red plastic cup into Noah's hands. As Noah pouted at having to retrieve the water for the sandcastle and walked towards the fountains, Kurt continued to direct Finn and Sammy in making the sand on which they were going to construct, level with the provided tools they had. They didn't notice the tall, burly figure smirking down at them as Finn and Kurt giggled wildly at Sammy as the blonde stuck a yellow bucket on his head and impersonated Bob the Builder.

"Hey!" the three boys jumped, startled by the shout. Fear and annoyance filled Kurt, Finn and Sammy's eyes. "Gimme that bucket!"

"No! We playin wif it, go away!" Finn said, getting up to stand in Billy's face. The larger boy was quick to push Finn away from him, causing the other boy to flail and fall face first into the sand. He pointed and laughed as he watched Finn cough and gag, trying to get the sand out of his mouth, furiously wiping his tongue with his hands (for some reason, the sand didn't taste so great this time around).

"That wasn't nice Billy! I'm telling Ms. Terry and you gonna go to time out!"

"Baby-talk, baby-talk!"

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled back at Billy, trying to desesperately hold back tears.

"Yeah! Tha's not funny, Billy!"

"Shut up, big-mouth!"

Both Sammy and Kurt gasped at the bad words, while Finn slapped a hand over his gaping (slightly dirt free) mouth, his eyes wide.

"Hey!" The four boys turned in time to see Noah, who had been carefully balancing the plastic cup of water, toss the water meant for their sandcastle into Billy's face. The almost-five year old sucked in a startled breath as the cold water doused his skin and clothes. Sammy, Finn and Kurt then watched in horror as Noah strode close enough to the bully to punch him in the face, causing to the boy fall into the sand with a loud cry. "We don't say bad words!"

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Noah was able to flash the three gaping boys a grin and kick sand at the whimpering boy before Ms. Terry grabbed his arm in a tight grip, giving his hand a harsh slap. "That is a no-no Noah! You know that! Come on, come on, inside we go."

Noah walked awkwardly alongside his teacher, who kept a strong grip on his arm. He glared and made faces at Billy who was still whimpering but was up and walking on Ms. Terry's other side. Noah prided himself in not crying one tear during the whole ordeal, especially when his mother was called...

In the end, the three boys left at the turtle sandbox bonded over their experience with Billy the Bully; Sammy sealing their friendship by sharing his packet of gummy bears. He saved one for Noah, to give to him when he next saw him, but by the time Noah was allowed back at Lima Elementary (a day suspension but, today was Friday so Sammy would have to wait a whole weekend before he saw Noah again) his mother had washed the shorts that held the candy and was now left a deformed bear that smelt like flowers and artifical cherries. But, that was okay since Noah gave him a high five and licked the wrapper of the melted, flowery goo anyways the upcoming Monday.

Kurt added a disfigured, yellow haired person to his drawing from that Friday morning and from that picture and those shared gummy bears, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Samuel Evans would come to be the tightest knit of friends in all of Lima for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, did you like it? Hate it? Meh, it? Would you like to seeread more, or no? Feel free to give me some prompts; what kind of trouble would you like to see these cute boys get into? (While I do have some more of the story written, it's for when they're much older and I don't have much written for when they're young so some help would be awesome) Feedback is much appreciated!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
